Assault Striker
"There can be no standing against us." :- Assault Striker Commander Tactical Analysis * Armed and Dangerous: From the Assault Striker's raised firing platform a squad of six infantry can pour their combined firepower into enemy positions, protected from retaliation by thick armour. Because it relies on garrisoned infantry for its firepower, it can be tailored to a wide variety of roles. * Roll Over: If any enemy survives the storm of firepower its garrison can dish out, the Assault Striker can simply ride over them with its tracks, breaking them down and using the raw materials to repair itself. Even vehicles are not safe from being crushed beneath its enormous bulk. * Beware: The Assault Striker is much slower and less manoeuvrable than the vast majority of Allied vehicles, and this can result in it being overwhelmed by enemy vehicles surrounding it and firing at its weak points. The short range of its garrison also means it can be destroyed by firing from beyond its retaliation range. Additionally, the Assault Striker is weaponless without a garrison. * Haul 'Em in: Using parts scavenged from vehicles left crushed in its wake, some Assault Striker crews have designed jury-rigged "tractor beams" out of their gravametric inductor, allowing these Strikers to capture a vehicle at a distance and drag it under their tracks for "recycling". Operational History One hundred and sixty tons of heavy assault vehicle, with thick Chobham armour, transport capacity for an entire squad of Peacekeepers, all around firing arcs from the fighting compartment, and big, grinding treads give the ASP5-68 Assault Striker a brutal reputation as the Allies heavy hitting bruiser and one of the few vehicles in the world that count the Apocalypse Tank as an equal. First unleashed in the final weeks of the war, the Assault Striker rolled through Berlin, crushing surprised Soviet checkpoints and shrugging off even the heaviest of anti tank fire. Leading the counter-attacks that threw the Soviets back and let the Allies reclaim the western half of the city, the forty four original Assault Strikers ranked up an impressive four digit enemy casualty rate at the cost of merely six vehicles lost in combat. The Soviets were shocked by this development; the Assault Striker was massive, powerful, and yet still retained an impressive rate of speed and acceleration. Though unarmed, the Assault Striker's passengers can shoot out of the fireports. If this wasn't enough, the Striker can roll over enemy positions itself, crushing light vehicles under its reinforced tracks. Turning a hated Soviet technology, the so-called Grinder Treads, against their masters, the Gravametric Inductor's passive ability gives similar properties to the Striker, tearing apart crushed vehicles and slotting them into weakened areas of armour. If that wasn't enough, the Striker is fully capable of ramming walls with its two frontal treads. Behind the Scenes The Assault Striker is the spiritual successor to the Battle Fortress, rendered in a fashion more appropriate to RA3. It began life as a simple armoured assault transport for Peacekeepers, gradually growing in size to become an Allied version of the Apoc as time went on. The concept is as old as Paradox itself, but it has taken a while to nail down all the details. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Allied Navy Category:Units Originating from Spain